Extradimensional Music (CLOSED RP: Austin and Trisell)
1 Chant Allegre The warm, foggy dusk of the city sky faded into black as artificial light from the various businesses and buildings took the place of the sun. As the day switched to dark, a hole-in-the-wall cafe closed for the evening. With the flip of a sign, a group of around eleven or twelve Mobians vacated the building, one of them being Chant Allegre the musical act of the day. The dark-grey hedgehog hoisted a violin case on his shoulder and continued down the street. The musician sighed, a bit exhausted from today's performance, Outside in the starlight, he was even a bit embarassed though, as his getup was far more bohemian and "hipster-y" than most of the other pedestrians. This was merely a consequence of working at a cafe though, so he didn't bother to stow away his bright red jacket. He continued down the street as normal, but as Chant continued, the path home felt as if it was getting longer and longer. The hedgehog continued for a few minutes, brushing the feeling off as a consequence of fatigue, but after a substantial span of steps, he stopped once more and looked around. Something felt wrong with the world around him. Squinting his eyes, Chant inspected the city-block trying to figure out exactly what was going on. While the world was visually unchanged, there was an odd, almost artificial feeling in the air. The wind was still and the traffic was silent. Not even the purring of engines could be heard. Fear filled Chant's mind. As a wielder of sound-based tech-magic, the phenomenon was far too relevant to be a coincidence. running to a nearby alley, he ducked behind a dumpster and unlocked his instrument case, pulling out an intricate, golden violin bow. He wondered: he kept his powers secret. Who found out, and more importantly, why is someone or something targeting him like this? Whatever the source, it was powerful and complex enough to trap him into this supernatural space. He knew that it would be hard to fight, apprehension absorbing most of his focus, but he wasn't even sure if his abilities would even work here in the first place. He sneaked back to the street from the alley, carefully analyzing his surroundings. Strange, Green Echidna Not too far away sat a figure on a nearby chair, sipping a bit of tea atop a glass table. He wore black straight jeans and a black silk collared long-sleeve shirt. He was a deep green echidna with red markings throughout his body. 2 Chant The hedgehog looked and looked more, peeking in every few buildings to no avail. His weapon was at the ready, drawn in an unconventional,but orchestral fashion. After multiple failed searches, he finally approached a fancy, Mediterranean restaurant. Behind a fancy decorative gate, Chant had finally found someone else: A green echidna haphazardly sipping a drink. Both suspicion and relief clouded the musician's thoughts, for he had finally found someone. At the same time, nobody willingly stuck in a limbo would be lounging and drinking the night away. With his hand tightly gripping his bow, the gray hedgehog shouted out: "Hey, you! Do you know where we are? You're the only one I've seen around here, so what is this place?!" From a distance, something seemed off. "Are those...tattoos?", Chant pondered. The performer put his suspicion to the back of his mind for now though. Even if this guy seemed off, he could have the answers the hedgehog was looking for. There was no reason to act leery. As the violinist observed the incomer, the unnaturally bright moon and stars reflected off the glass tables in the patio, giving this expanse an almost celestial, otherworldly ambiance. Strange, Green Echidna "Hm?" The echidna looked about before locking in on the hedgehog. His eyes were a glowing green with deeper stripes alongside the outerwalls of his side-eyelids. The design of his irises resembled that of a leaf. "Oh hey," He waved. "Where we are? Uh..." He looked around again. "A restaurant? It's pretty late so I guess fewer people would be around, y'know?" 3 Chant The look on the hedgehogs face morphed from concern to annoyance. This guy was dodging the question and getting more and more suspicious with every word he said. Chant found it very hard to believe that this strange, leaf-eyed entirely was totally oblivious to the situation around him. "You mean you don't notice ANYTHING strange about this place?" he looked back at the still, empty cars on the road "Nothing at all?" He put down his bow for a minute. This guy needed some explaining. It was obvious that he wasn't going to freely give out any info through his own intentions. So, the musician wiped of life the unenthused look on his face one more time and asked: "What's your name?" Luner "I'm Luner," He answered. "Not... no uh relation to the moon mind you. N-E-R not N-A-R. With the 'strangeness' I guess it being quieter would count?" He shrugged before sipping his tea again. "Oh, right, sorry, what's your name?" 4 Chant "I'm Chant Allegre." His voice was short. The unsatisfying response only insulated the hedgehog's belief that this echidna was either ignorant, stupid, or up to something. Regardless, Chant felt the need to continue grilling the Mobian for information. He looked back up at the sky, noticing that the stars above looked different: uncomfortably more clustered and active than normal. It was almost as if the sky were a glimmering pavement, flashing and blinking with every step and motion. Chant looked around the restaurant abode, searching and scrawling for clues. Before anything, he would have to call out Luner's bluff. He looked towards the door, then at the echidna's steaming-hot tea. "Well, if you don't think anything's wrong, I want whatever plant you're smoking." The tone of his voice switched from that of careful apprehension to sharp objection. He even pulled out his bow, slapping it against the glass door at a sign located inside the restaurant. Chant was sure that he had this guy on the ropes. "But one thing, if this store's closed, then who served you that tea? Seems pretty fresh to me!" The dark gray hedgehog's anger grew at the thought of Luner underestimating his intelligence. Luner "You're uptight," Luner noted. "Guess something really must be strange here if you're that bothered," He looked up to the sky. "I guess I'll assume that's not normal for this zone. Oh yeah, the tea," He span the cup on his finger before snatching it without a spill, and shrugged. He took a sip, then paused, his eyes widening for a moment. "Wait, c-" The echidna turned to the restaurant. "... Okay yeah that... I'm not that oblivious. Definitely weird." Category:Private/Closed Roleplays